


He said I should marry you.

by alwaysconfused



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, actually sad with a sorta sad happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysconfused/pseuds/alwaysconfused
Summary: "He... He really liked you Y/N." Your eyes move to his as he said that. Of course you always knew Jiraiya liked you, he was the one that brought Naruto and you together in the first place. You notice tears gather in his eyes but he quickly blinks them away, a smile forming on his face.





	He said I should marry you.

The cold breeze of the night chilled you to your core. But you had no time to cover up, as soon as you had heard the news about Jiraiya's death you set out on a mission to find your boyfriend of 2 years, Naruto. You had been looking nearly all day and as soon as the sun had started to set you knew you had to hurry. Knowing Naruto he would bottle up his feelings about his sensei's death and try to not burden the people around him with those feelings. You hated when he did that. As you round the corner you see Iruka sensei and Naruto sitting on a park bench, glowing under the street light. A sigh of relief rushed through you as you picked up your pace. As you neared the park bench Iruka spotted you and stood, you were just able to hear the end of their conversation.

"He wouldn't praise you if he saw you depressed." Iruka said to Naruto before walking towards you, he placed a hand on your shoulder in a comforting way. You smile at him, nodding your head as he lifted his hand and walked away. You move quickly over to the park bench sitting on Naruto's left side. He moved his head to look at you as you sit down. He changes his position from leaning forward to leaning back against the bench, you take his right hand and place it on your knee covering it with both of your palms. As if trying to warm him.

"He won't see me become Hokage Y/N." Naruto says barely moving his lips. You sigh leaning back with him, your shoulders bumping together.

"I know."

"He won't see me bring Sasuke back."

"I know." You say leaning your head on his shoulder still holding his hand in yours.

"He... He really liked you Y/N." Your eyes move to his as he said that. Of course you always knew Jiraiya liked you, he was the one that brought Naruto and you together in the first place. You notice tears gather in his eyes but he quickly blinks them away, a smile forming on his face.

"He said I should marry you." Naruto said quietly the smile wavering for a moment. Your breath catches in your throat.

"It was after we had finished one of our dates and Ero-sennin had been watching from the shadows-" A small laugh leaves your body.

"Oh, so he was the guy that was in the corner." You say stifling giggles remembering back to the shady looking character at the far end of the restaurant that would constantly peak over his menu to stare at the two of you. Naruto laughs, it sounds raspy, like he hadn't laughed all day. You knew he hadn't.

"Yeah, that was him... After I had walked you home he came out of nowhere and started going on about how perfect you were for me... And I remember saying something about how it was just our third date and... and then he said that I should marry you." You stare at him, his blonde hair swayed lightly in the breeze. He stared back at you.

"I bet he is so proud of you Naruto." You say a fond smile growing on your face as you looked up into the stars.

"I hope."


End file.
